


The Bittersweet Taste Of Buttercups

by Anon505



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Agender Chara, Angst, Buttercup Poisoning, Chara-centric, F/M, Family, Gen, Home, I added to the first chapter, I kinda lost interest in this story so i changed the plot entirely sorry, I'll probably change it, More characters might be added, POV Changes, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Snowdin, Sorry about my bullshit title, Weird POV, im just kinda writing with only a vauge idea of what im doing, more characters are going to be added as they write them in, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon505/pseuds/Anon505
Summary: What exactly can just one, tiny little choice mean? Well for the Underground it means a WORLD of change, and for Chara it means everything.





	1. Just one Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I added to Chapter one and I do not have a Beta as of now.

I suppose that deep down I always knew that my time with the Dreemurrs would be cut short, like it had so many times when my life was ended and time rewound back to the day I fell. But I hoped anyways, and it left me all the more broken in the end. But for all that I wish it never happened I cannot deny that it was all too necessary, I had never been on this track before, I had never gotten this far. It was uncharted territory and so I was bound to make mistakes. I just never expected what was born from such a simple one.

Birds were singing, Flowers were blooming, and it was a bright new day. Winter was ending, and spring creeping quietly upon the underground. The bitter winds and harsh storms of Snowdin had quieted to a calm breeze and a gentle flurry of fresh snow that brought a smile to every young child's face. The incessant chilling rains in waterfall were letting up, making way for days of peace and light showers. And even Hotland which had become mostly dormant with the arrival of cold and the stilling of the lava flows was beginning to stir and the few bravest heat-lovers had already set up shop and opened the channels in preparation for the spring rush. And up in New Home, up where the King and Queen lived and raised their family, were two giggling kids, Asriel and Chara, both the children of the Dreemurr's and as close as if they were siblings by blood and not by choice. "Chara! I know what to do to celebrate your Birthday!” The Dreemurrs had decided to celebrate Chara's birthday on the day of their falling down, as not even Chara knew exactly when they were born, not finding it particularly necessary to know before their falling.  
Chara huffs, rolling over and shoving Asriel onto the ground. He flips over onto his side and stares at Chara, barely containing his excitement. “...what exactly is the plan?”  
Asriel squeals and lurches up, grabbing onto Chara and swinging them around. “I knew you'd agree! You're going to love it!”  
“Yes but what is the plan.”  
“Okay, okay, so.” Asriel composes himself, plopping onto the ground. “we're gonna make Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie for dad!”  
Chara blinks. That... that sounds like an amazing idea! They gasp in excitement. “Azzy! That's brilliant!” They swoop down and try to lift him off the ground, quickly crumpling under his weight.  
“Really!?”  
“Absolutely!”  
“Then what are we waiting for!” Asriel snatches up Chara's hand and lurches forward. “let's goooooooo!”

"Are you sure it says buttercups?”  
“Yeah, what else could it be? Now, did you get the flowers?”  
“Well, yeah...”  
“Awesome! The only thing left after this is the flour!”  
“...And the cinnamon.”  
“Huh?”  
“we are making a Butterscotch- _Cinnamon_ pie, Not a Butterscotch pie Azzy.”  
“...oops.”

"DAD!”  
“...Dad?...”  
“My children... please... get... your mother...”  
**THUD**  
_“ASGORE!”_  
“ha ha hA HA HA HA he he he...”  
***Drip... Drip...*** tears cascade down your face as you laugh hysterically, face contorted into a horrified smile of anguish. You made your bed, now its time to lie on it.

\---------POV SWITCH----------  
Toriel's paws tremble as she dips a rag into the bucket of water by her side, wiping her husbands forehead in a desperate attempt to cool his forehead. She had never seen such a horrible illness, one that caused awful convulsions and blisters around the mouth. She could only imagine the pain her poor, sweet Asgore must be in. It pains her to see him like this. He had always been so stalwart and strong in the face of danger, even at the cost of his own health. it was a nightmare trying to get him to take a sick-day normally, even when he was so weak he could barely eat. But now Toriel would welcome a fight, just for a sign that he was alright, that he might be getting better. Toriel paused, releasing a long, drawn-out breath. There was nothing she could do now. She could only hope and wait, something she had always struggled with. Why wait when you could act? It had always seemed cowardly to her.  
She breaths out in one big gust, fur fluttering in the wake. The halls of her home seem empty, devoid of the thudding of small paws and the floor and the calm humming of her husband. It just seemed so wrong to be in a house so quiet. Homes were meant to be bright and cheerful, full of life and laughter long after anyone had been there.  
Toriel's ears twitch minutely, she could've sworn...  
someone is laughing. No, not just someone, a child. Anger bubbles to the surface of Toriel's mind, anger that she knows is absolutely pointless. But, still, how DARE someone be happy at such a time? When their king lies in what may be his deathbed? When the underground seems dark and hopeless to even those who see the light in any circumstance? Toriel's teeth grind together as she stalked towards the noise. Towards... Chara's room. Her eyes widen in shock and she reaches up, pushing open the door with a trembling paw.  
And just like that Toriel's soul drops right to her feet. what she had feared most was true, her child, Chara, was betraying their father. How... How could they?! How could they laugh as their kingdom mourned?! How could they laugh when the one who had taken them in gasped desperately for his last breath?! Unless... Toriel's eyes widened at the thought that had suddenly crossed her mind, horror stabbing through her at just the mere idea. Perhaps... perhaps Chara never loved them, never trusted them, perhaps it was all an act.  
NO! Surely that was not it, it had to be a misunderstanding! Perhaps Chara had mistakenly poisoned the pie, a-and their laughter must be about something else! Th-they must be reading a joke-book! *You can't see a joke-book* M-Maybe they are reading a nice book! *They aren't holding anything* B-but...  
“ha... w-who woulda th-thought?” Toriel's eyes snap up to Chara's head, all her attention focused on her child. “The king of all monsters, King Asgore Dreemurr, falling to a mere human child! One that he trusted nonetheless! How pathetic...”  
Oh stars... what is Chara saying?! They... they couldn't mean it! ...Could they? Toriel backed slowly out of the doorway, desperate to escape detection, colors blurred together as she tore out of her house, mind reeling. Chara, whom she had trusted, taken into her home, adopted as her own, her tried to assassinate the one they had just hours earlier called father! How could they! As Toriel ran her mind focused on one thing and one thing alone, the burning anger in her gut and the rising wish for revenge on the human who had dared to harm those she loved, whom she had foolishly allowed into her heart. Hadn't humans always proven to be heartless beings incapable of love, only LOVE?! Hadn't she learned this lesson before?! And she had let a human near her only child, her dear Asriel, what if they had not desired to kill the king, what if they had settled for the prince! Oh, how close had she come to loosing her little darling, the light of her life?! How could she have let this go. Well, she would no longer. It is time for her to don her battle gear once more to save all that she loved from yet another human menace.


	2. One Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... pain. that is all.

Chara's shoulders shook with bitter laughter, huge, salty tears dripping down their chin. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, after everything the Dreemurrs had done for them, they had repaid them with nothing but pain and heartache.

“ha... w-who woulda th-thought?” Chara's already painfuelly wide grin stretches further, trembling.  
“The king of all monsters, King Asgore Dreemurr, falling to a mere human child! One that he trusted nonetheless! How pathetic...” And it really was pathetic, how Chara was off crying in their room while their father- could they even call him that anymore after what he had done to him?- DIED just a few rooms away?  
"Oh stars, dad, Asgore, i'm so sorry, oh stars, what have I done?" And, really what hadn't they done?  
They had poisoned their father, filled their brother with guilt over something that wasn't his fault, and horrified their mother. They're such a waste of space... why do they even bother? Nothing they do ever comes out right, they're such a failure.  
Fabric rustled as Chara slowly and painfully stretched out of the position they had been for... how long had it been? They check their clock. It had been three hours. Chara wondered if anyone even noticed they had been gone, its not like they were important enough for anybody to worry about.  
They swung their legs over the side of their bed, toes curling into their soft carpet. They loved its golden color and soft yarn, Azzy had gotten one he had deemed “cooler”. It was dark blue with yellow dots on it to look like stars. Chara prefers theirs, it feels like home.  
A few steps and they have already crossed their room, the door swinging open on quiet hinges, letting out not even the tiniest squeak to draw attention to them.  
Chara crept along carefully, struggling not to be seen, there were a few times where they were sure they had been spotted, it made their heart lurch up into their throat, anxious and worried. Chara didn't know why, they weren't doing anything wrong, were they? They just had a really bad feeling about this, had for a while, actually, ever since they started crying they had felt uneasy.  
Chara spotted Toriel down the hall, they began beaming in excitement, Mom! Mom would know what to do! She always did!  
“Chara.” Chara jolted into a halt, shock freezing them in place, why did mom sound so somber? So sad? so... guilty?  
“...yeah?” they gulped nervously. Were, were they in trouble? Did Mom know?  
“my chil- Chara.” oh no. oh no no no no. she wasn't, she wasn't going to-“Chara, I have learned things, things that shocked and horrified me. And you, Chara, were the subject of that horror.”  
“Mom, what do you-”  
“I am not your mother.” oh god, she was, she was, abandoning them.  
“M-Toriel! Why!”  
“you know exactly why you... you... HUMAN! Now go! Go and never come back!”  
Chara took a step forward, hand outstretched, surely this was a mistake, surely they could convince mom not to give them up! She had promised never to leave them!  
“Mo-”  
Searing pain exploded across Chara's face and chest. Burning- they were burning! Shock kept the piercing scream bottled up in their chest from escaping, their jaw clenched shut so hard their jaw ached. They looked up, eyesight burred and distorted.  
There she was. Toriel. Balls of fire burning in her hands.  
Chara tried to get to their feet, but they slipped, again and again they scrambled to stand, but to no avail. Toriel began to walk towards chara, pace measured and sloe. Chara paused in their panic, eyes wide and terror clear on their face. Toriel reached down, hand alight with fire that danced across her fur and flickered dangerously.  
Chara's eyes widened in horror and they screamed, throwing the last vestiges of their strength into flinging their body backwards and running away as fast as they could, thought their run was more of a frantic crawl.

They slammed their body into the door, straining to get it to budge, frantic and terrified. They just... they just... can't understand. Their mom, no, it's Toriel now, burned them? The queen who had sworn to never hurt even a fly, who had promised them the very first day that she had met them that she would never harm them, had seared off half of their face without a thought? It just... it just made no sense to them.  
The door gave with a loud groan, sending Chara tumbling forward. They froze when they hit the ground, waiting with bated breath for Toriel to find them and finish what she had started.

The door gave with a loud groan, sending Chara tumbling forward. They froze when they hit the ground, waiting with bated breath for Toriel to find them and finish what she had started.  
… but nobody came.  
Once enough time had passed, as few minutes later at most, though to Chara it had felt like hours, they stood, slowly, painfully, carefully.  
Their panic had made their pain dull to a vicious throb in their face and chest, but now that they were no longer running for their life they can barely stand. Yet, they somehow manage to, they manage to and they step forward, DETERMINED to survive. They had, while they had laid on the cool stone floor, realized that they didn't want to die, not really, it would destroy Asriel, and they would never do anything to hurt him.  
Chara focuses doggedly on survival, at the moment that means making their way out of new home.  
Their eyes narrow, scanning the area around them. It is rather late and everybody had gone to bed quite some time ago, so no one had seen them yet.  
Perfect.  
Chara crept slowly towards the nearest alleyway, ducking their head to keep from sight. They couldn't let anybody see them, it was likely that they would have the royal guard after them soon, if they don't already.  
Come to think of it, they probably need a disguise, they are far too recognizable in their current outfit, the whole underground probably knows what they look like seeing as how their paren-... Asgore and Toriel liked to parade them and Asriel around.

Chara huffs in frustration, the only thing in the alleyway is a dumpster! They dread having to search through it...  
They brace themselves, hand clamped tight around their nose, and stretch out a hesitant hand into the garbage. It squelches disgustingly around their arm and they shudder in disgust. Yet they keep their arm in place until they reach something that feels vaguely like cloth.

They pull it out, shaking off some rotten sludge. It, it looks big enough to wear... They pull it over their head and wrap it around them. it looks like a disgusting, moldy cloak. They hope desperately that they can find a better option eventually.  
For now they must keep going. They must... Stay DETERMINED.


	3. snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, I had to deal with my dog having cancer and then her death, and I have a lot to do.

Chara made it to waterfall.  
It had taken them FAR too long to make it here. They had spent five days traveling, often times hiding from monsters for hours in end, they had likely wasted the majority of their escape cowering in fear and praying they would be unnoticed. And somehow they had. Somehow they made it past the entire royal guard and escaped into Waterfall. They had accumulated a few scrapes and bruises from ducking behind things and sliding down cliffs, but nothing too bad, they would be gone within a few days. Their burns, on the other hand, likely wouldn't heal at all if they didn't get some sort of medicine or bandage, they'd likely get infected and grow mold, a death sentence for sure. They needed to either find some G to buy medicine, not likely, somehow find medication in the dump, which was likely impossible as the few bits of usable medicine that ever made it underground were quickly snatched up, or steal some medication...  
Time to break the law.  
Wind howls angrily in their ears, threatening to wrench their hood from their head.  
Snowdin is in the middle of a blizzard, an unusually strong one, even for the winter seasons. No-one is likely to be outside, and Chara is sure they will not be noticed. After all, what kind of Monster would be out in weather like this? Heh. Too bad they're not a Monster then. Just a worthless human.  
It has been an hour and no luck. Just freezing cold and sharp bits of ice in their burns. Their breath explodes from their mouth and is quickly stripped away by the screeching gale. Their legs sink into the deepening snow, already they have to struggle to pull their leg out after each step. It will not be long before they cannot move at all. They need shelter, someplace to hide them form the still-building storm. But where? They can barely see a foot past their own nose.  
Oh! They're in luck! The glow of a warm fire beckons to them, a square of light and the faintest hint of warmth, absolutely heavenly to them. They stagger forward, closer to the light, squinting. They can barely make out words on the source of the light, a window, they can see it now. Its is a window into... Grillby's? Must be the name of the building's owner.  
Chara really needs to find shelter now, their fingers having turned a waxy white and not responding to them, curling into numb claws. They stagger forward, legs barely moving when they command them to, it takes them countless shuffling steps to move just a few feet forward, and they stumble into the side of the building, hand resting on glass just marginally warmer than the air around them. They slog forward just a few more steps towards the left side of the building, body supported mostly by the wall they were leaning against, head pillowed on the glass and scratchy clothing catching on the rough brick.  
They nearly collapsed when they reach the edge of the building, staggering awkwardly into the alley in an attempt at catching themselves and falling hard onto their knees. The sudden loss of the blistering cold winds that they had been stumbling around in for hours shocked them motionless, the lack of pressure and stinging pellets digging into their fragile skin and open wounds bringing them near to tears from sheer relief.  
They staggered to their feet, rocking awkwardly on their frozen limbs. Their lips stretched into a broad grin at what was in front of them. Boxes! And trashcans! That meant food! And shelter! They grabbed clumsily at the cardboard with frozen fingers, pulling them into a sort of half-shelter, trying hard to make something that could protect them from the cold enough to stay alive during the night. Only once they had collected and used all of the cardboard and some of the trash in the alley did they stop, the word warming them slightly. They grinned momentarily, wincing after just a second when it pulled at their barely scabbed over burns. They crawled forward, into the nest of paper and garbage they had constructed, shoving a practically frozen burger in their mouth, uncaring f the grease and relish smearing over their hands and face, just delighting in finally having food in their empty belly. They hadn't eaten in almost two days, and they had been weak from hunger.  
Chara hummed almost contentedly, finally allowing themselves to hope for the first time since that dreaded incident. They still hated thinking of their mo- Toriel, The King, or Asriel. It opened wounds so fresh that they had not yet stopped bleeding. They wondered, did Ariel hate them now? So soon after promising he would be their best friend forever? That he would never leave them? Or had he finally realized what a pathetic creature they were, just as his Mother and ,undoubtedly. The King had? They clutched at their locket, clicking it open and staring blankly at the picture behind the glass. They startled as a drop of water distorted the faces in the photograph, glancing upward to check for leaks before it hit them that they were crying, their face crumpled, they weren't as unaffected as they had been trying to pretend. They finally let themselves cry, pouring out all the pain they had repressed for so long, wailing in agony until their sobs died and they feel asleep, tear tracks glimmering on their face as the light shone from the doorway swinging open into the alley.


	4. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers Block sucks.

Grillby shoved open his back entrance, adjusting his hold on the bags of garbage in his arms. He pushed past the doorway, snow crunching and stairs creaking under his shoes.

Grillby halted suddenly, flames rising up in shock and distress, tinted a sickly green. There was a human child in his alleyway. In the trash no less. He dropped to his knees, snow melting and steaming on contact. He held a minutely trembling hand to their forehead, trying to feel for a fever. No, no fever, but they were cold, far too cold to be safe.

Grillby scooped them up, carefully arranging their limbs so as to not accidentally harm them. The small child shifted slightly, curling inwards towards Grillby's warmth, frozen fingers clenching his shirt weakly. Grillby's soul clenched painfully at the tear tracks on their cheeks, then dropped in horror at the horrible burn wound on their cheek, momentarily terrified he had burned them despite being extremely careful, before it hit him that the burn was clearly a week or so old, though only half-healed. It covered nearly half of their face, and clearly must interfere with the child's vision. Grillby's flames wilted as he thought about why on earth this poor child was so hurt, who had done this to them? And why? Why were they down here with no supervision? Why had no one helped them? How long had they been underground? Hells above, the whole situation was a mess. He feared the child was dangerously close to falling.

"Grillby!"

"Hey Grillby!"

Grillby's head shot up, visibly distressed.

"Dear Asgore! Grillby, are you alright?!"

Grillby's shoulder's sagged as he recognized the owner of the voice, Bunni, the owner of Snowdin's only store. It would seem he had unconsciously entered the bar in his preoccupation with the Human Child. He angled his body towards Bunni and the others in his bar, not enough to wake them, but enough to make them visible.

"Oh Stars! Is that a child?!"

Grillby nods in affirmation.

"Did you... Find them outside? In that blizzard?"

She was clearly hoping that he will not say it was so.

"...yes. I did."

Bunni's ears drooped and she looked down. "...oh"

"...Bunni... can you... heal?"

Bunni looks worried. "oh! yes! I can! Is the child hurt?!"

Grillby nods in answer.

"oh, poor thing! let me see them!"

Grillby eyed the patrons in the bar, it was too risky to show the child off in the open, they would need to move into his personal living quarters. "...come upstairs..."

"Oh, are they that hurt?" She was clearly very worried for the child, as most in the bar appeared to be, though one out-of-towner, from the capitol, seemed oddly pleased at the child's illness, Grillby narrowed his eyes at him and tucked the child back to his breast.

"...come."Grillby turned towards the door to the rest of the building, the one separating the bar and the kitchen.

"okay! I'll be there in a second!" Bunni called from behind Grillby, he shrugged his shoulders, knowing Bunni will likely not be up for several minutes. He pushed open the back room door, hugging the child close. the door swung back behind him, not quite closing. Bunni would close it when she came through. He stopped only momentarily to grab a small pot of cooling spaghetti. He had intended to eat it himself later, but it would go to a much worthier cause. He would drop the child off in one of the spare rooms- no, the guest room, and attempt to discern the extent of their wounds further.

with that in mind he hastens his pace, careful to not jostle the child too much, as the guest room is at the very end of his home, and he does not wish to have the child wake up before he has taken care of them some. First things first he should take care of the revolting state of their attire, as it was rather rotten, slimy, and filled with holes. and, now that he looked at it, it looked to be covering their actual clothes, perhaps an attempt to disguise themselves from detection, or an attempt to shield themselves from the blistering cold of Snowdin. At any rate he felt he should remove it and get the child to a bath, they looked filthy, and had clearly been digging through trash. Grillby carefully peeled their outer covering from their body, with little difficulty. ah, he had been correct, they were wearing a large green and gold sweater and brown pants, along with an expensive looking gold locket. Grillby tucked a blanket over their body, insulating them from the chill that continued to do its best to permeate the entire house even with all the insulation built into his home. Once he had made sure the child was settled he drew them a warm bath. Contrary to popular belief he could in fact touch water without injury. He suspected that that myth had come around due to speculation that had grown into widely accepted fact over time, as many things people assumed true about him had. The child was disturbingly light without the many layers of tangled fabric covering them, even more than he had previously thought, and Grillby could not help but worry about the small child. Grillby did not particularly want to clean the child, as he felt it was rather... invasive, but he saw no real alternative. He awkwardly undressed the child and placed them in the bubbly water, he had tried not to see the child, but he had had to watch where he was placing them, and he had caught sight of more wounds on their front and back, like scrapes and bruises, and a second burn wound on their chest, near their heart. They could have been injured much more severely than they had, and they were lucky to not already be dead.

Once they had been cleaned up he had wrapped their wounds and put a healing salve on it. It appeared he would have to fetch Bunni himself, so he had decided to do part of the work for her. He had re-heated up the spaghetti and placed it next to the bed with a note and some cutlery before he left, as Bunni had already left the bar, likely having completely forgotten about healing the child. She was scatterbrained like that.

The wind howled menacingly as he opened the door, threatening to wrench it out of his hands. The blizzards had been getting worse recently, and some monsters had been getting worried after so log with no resolution even after the king and queen had been promising to find the source of the problem and deal with it. some monsters feared the destruction of the underground was imminent and had begun stockpiling resources and cutting ties in preparation. The human child of the King and Queen had gone missing as well, and soon after the King had fallen ill. Times were rather harsh, but Grillby knew monsterkind would persevere as they always had.

"...Bunni..." Grillby rasped, squinting into the sudden glare of the bright lanterns in the store.

"Oh! Grillby! What brings you here!" Bunni chirped, smiling hugely over the counter she was wiping down.

"...The Child..." Grillby answered slowly, in order to keep Bunni's attention.

"Oh! Right! I completely forgot! Bunni smacked her head against her hand in annoyance. "I cant believe it! Why do I always forget everything people tell me!"

"...It is fine Bunni, may we please stay on track?" Grillby knew that Bunni cannot help it, but he hoped that they could get back onto track soon.

"Oh! Yes! The child! I'll go right now!" Bunni dropped the wet rag in her hand onto the table and hopped out the door, gesturing for Grillby to follow her. "lets hurry before I forget!"

"This is them?" Bunni asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes."

"They're... much smaller than I first thought."

"They had been wearing more clothes, I bathed them and supplied some food in case they woke up. I can see they did not."

Bunni gave his a condescending stare. "That much is obvious. Where did you get clothes in their size?"

"I have many things I do not need that have accumulated over time, clothes being some of them."

"Mmmm..."

"Grillby! The child!"

"Wha?... Hello... Who are you?"

The child had awoken, and was looking up at them, shoulders drawn and eyes staring warily at them. Their hands were clenching the blanket around them and they looked tense and nervous, as Grillby had expected. They kept glancing between Bunni and Grillby, as if they were anticipating an attack.

"...Are you alright, child?" Grillby hoped that he would be able to calm them, and to help them. It would do no good if they ran right off into the blizzard again after all that.

"Please do not run child, you are injured and Bunni has not yet had time to heal your injuries." Grillby extended a hand placatingly and gestured towards Bunni. Bunni, excited to meet the child, waved excitedly. "Would you mind allowing her to heal you?"

The child shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact with Bunni and glancing back at Grillby. "Why should I trust you?"

"I can give no reason for you to trust us." Sighed Grillby, "But please let us help you."

The child stared at him, eyes wide and shocked. "...Leave the door open." Grillby nodded. That he could do. "I understand." He motioned Bunni over with a wave of his hand and moved to the side, leaving a clear path from the child to the door, so they should not feel trapped and panic. "Grillby dear?" "Yes Bunni?" "Perhaps you should go downstairs, everyone must be real worried about now." "Ah, you are likely correct Bunni." Grillby moved to the door, then turned back towards Bunni. "I shall make soup."


	5. BIG NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Okay, so. This is, once again, not a new chapter. I just really don't have any motivation for this story now and I just really don't want to write it. I'm not going cold Turkey however, I plan to re-write the story entirely and with a different plot. It will still have the same basic premise and the same name I just want to go a happier route. I started this story in a dark part of my life and I was using it to kind of vent out my feelings, and now that I'm doing better continuing with this story will just drag me down. Again, I'm sorry, but please keep an eye out for this story when it comes out next. I will post the revamp when I'm done re-writing chapter 1, see you then!


End file.
